Lovix Club
by Jail Rose
Summary: The Winx send their children off to their sister and brother planets far away from home, after discovering that a new foe was about to pose a war to the Winx. Seventeen years after, Carys questions about who her true parents are after discovering that the ones taking care of her in Agnivo are not her real parents. She got an answer after meeting six other girls like her in Alfea.
1. Prologue

**Ah, I see that there are reviews of this already.**

 **Besides that, thank you very much for sharing your thoughts. The previous "Prologue" was only a scratch test. This is the real thing I intended to write.**

 **Aside from all this, enjoy.**

* * *

"Bloom! Bloom, where are you?!"

The sound of Stella's voice echoed around the halls of the castle, and it seems she was panicked at the same time. Her eyes seemed to say that she needed to find Bloom, as soon as possible.

"Bloom! Bloom!" She yelled out again, looking around the area. "Bloom, just where the heck are you?!"

After she had yelled out those words, the sound of fluttering wings can be heard. Stella turned and saw the girl with the fiery hair, flying towards her with wings colored blue and yellow.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Bloom stopped flying and got down from the air, walking up to her blonde friend, with one of her eyebrows raised. "Are they here yet?"

"Actually..." Stella pointed to the window, with Bloom looking at the direction she was pointing at. "They're here. And they need you, Bloom."

Bloom's eyes trailed towards the scenery out of the castle's window. Lots of airships were there, and a lot of soldiers were defending the gates of her castle, her kingdom. One airship dropped to the ground, and out came five more fairies whom she recognized as her own friends.

Bloom sighed and glanced at Stella. "Let's go. General Karmegan will be attacking soon; we have to prepare our armies, too." She told her friend, then ran off outside to meet the other Winx fairies, and their husbands.

Stella nodded at this and headed over to Bloom. "Oh, by the way, Bloom..." The sun fairy paused as she glanced at the room where Baby Carys once slept peacefully. "Where did you leave your Baby Carys? What planet?" She asked, and continued running with the fiery haired fairy.

Bloom smiled and looked back at Stella. "In the planet Agnivo. Brother planet of Eraklyon." She replied. "You? Where did Aphrodite wind up?"

Stella closed her eyes with a smile. "Planet Senadiva, sister planet of Solaria." Stella replied, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm sure my little Aphrodite would be safe there."

Bloom and Stella stopped once they arrived in front of the large castle doors. Before pushing those doors open, Bloom smiled at Stella. "I hope so, Stella. I really hope so."

The queen of Eraklyon pushed open those big doors, and both fairies went outside to meet the others, who were preparing for General Karmegan's war. Hundreds of air ships had landed in front of the big kingdom square, and people were going in and out of the air ships. Armies from the planets of Bloom's team mates and friends from the Winx have been grouped into ranks, and all were standing proud and tall for the protection of Eraklyon against Karmegan's army.

Bloom and Stella smiled once they saw Flora, Aisha, and Musa emerge from their own battalion ships. When the five women saw each other, they waved and ran up to them, hugging each other in the process.

"Bloom!" Musa exclaimed, hugging the Eraklyon queen. "Is the war starting?" She asked once she had let go of the hug.

"No, not yet," Bloom replied, pausing mid-sentence, furrowing her red eyebrows. "but it would soon."

Musa sighed in relief, then looked over to the others; Flora, Stella, and Aisha, hugging and talking with each other. She turned to Bloom once again, with a smile on her face. "I'm glad I sent Amanda off on time to our sister planet Calliope. I'm sure she's safe there..." she laced her fingers together and bit her lip, "I can only hope."

Bloom smiled softly and patted the raven-haired fairy's shoulder, nodding. She knew exactly how she felt.

"Ah, Priya would be safe there," Both turned once they heard Flora's voice, who was currently talking to Aisha and Stella as they walked to their direction. "I can trust our brother planet Dzovag completely. My little Priya would be safe there."

"Oh, really? How about you, Aisha? Where did Kalila wind up?"

"Hah, of course, to the sister planet Thalassa!" Came Aisha's voice, a bit excited despite the war they are currently in. "Thalassa is far off from Andros, surely she wouldn't be navigated that easily!"

Their conversation was followed by the giggling of the three women.

Musa raised an eyebrow and spoke dramatically, touching her chest, "Oh, what a shame! Our three friends haven't even noticed us, Bloom!" She cocked her head to Bloom's direction, who only smiled. "What should we do?"

Bloom laughed. "I don't know about you, Musa."

Flora giggled and hugged both fairies. "Oh, I so hope your baby daughters are okay!" She consoled softly, hugging both girls tightly.

With that, Aisha and Stella joined in the group hug, and in a few seconds they were now hugging each other.

But Musa had a thought in mind.

"Hey, where's Tecna?" She looked around her friends, trying to search for the fairy with the short pink hair. "And don't even mention Roxy! Where are those two pink heads?"

Aisha smiled. "Oh, them? They're currently in Tecna's ship, navigating if General Karmegan is near." She then ran off, but stopped to a halt and nodded at the four others. "You wanna go and see?"

With that, all four nodded and ran after Aisha, who began to run off to Tecna's queen ship.

* * *

"They're currently in the Southern part of the planet, about to be nearing Bloom's castle."

"We should alert the soldiers there. At least they would be prepared for an attack."

"Good idea, Roxy."

Tecna and Roxy are currently inside an airship, trying to navigate the current area of General Karmegan's army. With the help of Tecna's technologies and some of Roxy's animals scattered around the planet to find any hint of the Army of Darkness, they were getting more and more information as to where the darkness is currently at.

"I should tell the animals to return. They should report their findings to us once I call them." Roxy said, preparing to cast her telepathic powers, but...

"No, Roxy. Not yet. It might be dangerous. Your animals might lure our enemies directly into our battlefield, and it would fast-forward the process." Tecna stopped her, furrowing her eyebrows. "General Karmegan would definitely use your creatures as a bait."

With that reminder, Roxy stopped herself from using the magic. She turned her head to Tecna and furrowed her pale pink eyebrows. "Well, shall you alert the soldiers now?" She asked, crossing her arms and legs, looking into oblivion under a deep thought.

Tecna sighed, facing the computer again, and nodded. "There is no other choice." The fairy of technology replied, then started to type around the keyboard of the computer in front of her right now.

Roxy only stayed quiet and kept thinking on her chair, all the while taking a few glances to Tecna's computer. She had already sent a message to all the soldiers in the Southern Area, she could see that.

 _ **"All soldiers of the Southern Area, General Karmegan is nearing your post. Do not panic. Be on your guard and attack from a distance if necessary. Once you see the Army of Darkness nearing you, attack immediately. I repeat, General Karmegan is nearing your post. Do not panic. Be on your guard, and attack from a distance if necessary. Once you see the Army of Darkness nearing you, attack immediately."**_ Tecna's voice echoed around the loud speakers of the South, and Roxy could see through the computer's cameras that the guards are prepared to attack.

Roxy sighed and shook her head, patting Tecna's shoulder. "I'm going to go outside and release some stress. I don't want to be angered enough to go to war." She explained and walked towards the door of the ship.

Tecna nodded and smiled, eyeing the computer. "A lot's been happening today, Roxy. That is probably the greatest idea you have to relax." She said, doing a two-finger salute at Roxy.

Roxy chuckled and waved goodbye to the other fairy before walking out of the ship, finally seeing the people around the battlefield.

All people turned their heads as they saw Roxy walking off to Bloom's castle.

"Ah, it's Queen Roxy of Tir Nan Og!" The fairy of animals heard one of the people whisper to one another, and she could see from the corner of her eye the smiles being offered to her by people and soldiers from the different planets of her friends.

 _Oh, and speaking of friends..._

"Roxy! There you are!" Roxy turned to see Aisha running towards her, with five other familiar faces behind her. Once Aisha had arrived in front of Roxy, she opened her arms for a hug. "Weren't you supposed to be with Tecna so you can look at the areas where Karmegan currently is?" She asked, holding the fairy with the long pink hair.

Roxy giggled and let go of the hug, but still looked at Aisha with a smile. "I was there a while ago, Aisha. I'm just out here trying to release some stress." She replied with a small chuckle.

Bloom poked her shoulder from behind, making Roxy turn. "Hey Roxy." The fairy of dragon fire waved, and hugged the seventh fairy, who hugged back with a smile.

"Hey, you guys." She simply said, and opened her arms for a hug. All girls rushed over to her to perform a group hug.

Roxy brushed them off with a giggle, and pretended to cough. "Well, let's get inside Tecna's ship for some progress, shall we?" She gestured for the other girls to come along, who obeyed and followed her to the ship.

Bloom stopped though, once she remembered something important. "Actually, the council is calling me to a meeting. I'll catch up later." Bloom excused herself, and waved them goodbye as she runs off. "Bye!"

The other fairies waved back, and Roxy turned to them with a smile. "We should get inside." She said to her friends, and entered the fairy of technology's ship.

Roxy came in first, making Tecna turn from her computer. "Oh, Roxy!" She exclaimed, removing her headphones. "You're already back!"

"Yes, but I brought along some friends," She pointed to Stella, Flora, Musa, and Aisha, who immediately rushed to Tecna and tackled her with hugs.

"Ow... guys... I can't... breathe..." Tecna wheezed, trying to get away from her friends' monstrous grips.

"What's the progress so far, Tecna?" Roxy asked, walking up to the fairy of technology, making the other four girls serious as they turned to the computer.

"Well, they're nearing the guards," She replied, pointing to the black and red dots battling each other. Tecna frowned once she saw the red dots decreasing. "and it seems like the guards over the Southern border are being defeated, considering how much they had decreased."

Musa was about to ask another question when the loud speaker inside the ship sounded out, and they recognized the voice as Timmy's, Tecna's husband.

 _ **"All Winx girls, please report to the council immediately. I repeat, all Winx girls, please report to the council immediately. Thank you."**_

That prompted Tecna to stand up and furrow her eyebrows, but didn't turn off her laptop. "Looks like the Council of Eraklyon needs to have a word with us." She told the others, who nodded.

Roxy lead the way to the exit, gesturing the girls to come over with a nod. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asked with a smirk.

"Let's go."

* * *

"Ah, the Winx! Welcome and please, do come in."

The six fairies made their way inside the council room, sitting on the chairs reserved for them. Bloom, who was grinning at them and waving, was sitting just next to her old father. They waved back at her from their seats with a grin.

"I see that all of you are prepared." The old King Oritel stated, smiling at Bloom's friends. "Thank you all for sending your armies in Bloom's aid. We would never be much prepared if it weren't for Tecna, who warned us about this enemy."

Tecna stood up and bowed at King Oritel. "I would do anything to be in aid of your family, my Good Sire." She stated before sitting down on her chair, and smiled at her friends.

Bloom smiled widely, but furrowed her eyes once she realized she had to tell the girls something. "Umm... girls, sorry to break the happiness, but..." She showed them a chart of General Karmegan, and below the picture of the general are various names listed below.

Flora's eyes widened at this. "Wh-What does that mean?"

Bloom sighed and began to demonstrate the chart to them. "This is a chart of General Karmegan's victims," Bloom began, pointing to the slashed out names in the paper. "The slashed once are the fairies, wizards, magical beings, and even normal people whom he destroyed."

Bloom frowned once she got to the non-slashed ones. "The non-slashed ones, meant that they were victims who still didn't get attacked." She tapped her fingers softly on the table. "But he'll come for those people in the non-slashed list."

"And, unfortunately," She paused and took a deep breath. "He's planning on destroying us, too."

Gasps echoed around the room, but no one even protested. Instead, the girls furrowed their eyebrows. "It's obvious, anyway. If we weren't in the list, then why would he suddenly attack?" Roxy suddenly spoke out, and pointed to the paper Bloom was holding. "That makes much sense."

"No, not actually," Stella intervened, glancing at the paper. "He has us in the list - not to mention, the last ones in his list, but what is his reason for attacking us? He couldn't just attack us because he has no reason at all, or he just hates our guts, right? That would be an invalid reason." She explained, crossing her arms.

The Winx fell silent at this, not really knowing the answer to Stella's question.

King Oritel stood up without a word, and exited the room, leaving the Winx alone. Bloom and the others knew what that meant; he would give them time to think things over.

Flora stood up and smiled. "Well, whatever situation we come across, we will go through it together." She winked and gave a thumbs-up. "Right, Winx?"

The others rushed over to Flora and hugged her, punching the air. "RIGHT!" They yelled together, laughing and smiling even though the situation they were in was getting hard. But they knew, that whatever happens, the Winx will fight through it together, and they know their loved ones will fight with them too.

And they knew, their children are safe.

But then, it happened.

 _ ***rumble***_

 _ ***rumble***_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _"General Karmegan has arrived! ATTACK!"_ The girls heard the shouts of the generals outside the courtroom, and they knew what was happening.

When they peeked outside, guns were already fired up ahead, and some at the sky. They opened the door and rushed outside, and saw the army of their enemy.

General Karmegan.

The Winx snarled and rushed back in, holding hands and forming a circle. "Winx, Believix!" They yelled, and soon the seven fairies transformed from normal queens to fairies of Believix.

The flew outside through the window, and began to blast their spells at Karmegan. The general looked up and saw the blasts rushing to him, and he grinned before emitting a black smoke that blocked those attacks.

He laughed evilly as the black smoke subsided, revealing his masked face. "Hahahaha, the Winx have finally shown their filthy faces! How wonderful!" He yelled, and as a black piece of smoke, he flew towards them, like a comet trying to strike down the ground.

The Winx managed to get out of the way, but Karmegan was too fast. With mere seconds, the Winx got hit one by one, and all of them flew to certain directions God-knows-where.

Karmegan returned to his original form and watched the scenery of the war in front of him from the roof of the courtroom. He grinned and snapped his fingers, chuckling to himself. "What a beautiful site." He said to himself, and stood up from his spot. "The Winx are gone, anyway. I'll have to find out where they got to."

His thoughts were interrupted when flocks of birds began pecking him, which annoyed the living hell out of Karmegan. He managed to behead those birds with his power, and turned his head, only to see the Winx all packed up with each other.

He laughed. "Ahahaha, such a dangerous spell you are planning Winx!" He got down from his spot, and prepared a darkness beam himself. "Don't you know that darkness and light, when mixed together, can destroy a whole planet?"

Bloom snarled and continued to do the spell with the others. "Winx, do not mind him! He is only trying to manipulate us!" She yelled, creating a large ball of magic aimed at Karmegan.

The general only grinned as his ball got much larger. "Attack then, and you will pay the price." He chuckled, grinning maliciously at the Winx.

Bloom and the others, once they were finished, aimed at Karmegan, and was ready to destroy him, once and for all.

"WINX, ATTACK!"

They all screamed, and the planet-sized beam was thrown towards Karmegan.

Karmegan growled and through his darkness beam himself, and both magic collided with each other.

It crashed, and the beam spread across the entire planet of Eraklyon.

* * *

 **None knew...**

 **...what had happened next.**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. And also, thank you very much for sharing your thoughts on the previous Prologue.**

 **I noticed that the names are actually really kind of lame, too, since they are just simple L words. I removed those and replaced it with some names with a meaning.**

 **I'll have to reveal their names here.**

 **1.** Carys, Bloom and Sky's daughter, left in Agnivo;

 **2.** Aphrodite, Stella and Brandon's daughter, left in Senadiva;

 **3.** Amanda, Musa and Riven's daughter, left in Calliope;

 **4.** Priya, Flora and Helia's daughter, left in Dzovag;

 **5.** Nayely, Tecna and Timmy's daughter, left in Linux;

 **6.** Kalila, Aisha and Nabu's daughter, left in Thalassa; and

 **7.** Amorette, Roxy and an unknown father's daughter, left in Melisande.

 **Well, I hope you guys like the changes ;) And also, all have a meaning, and if you take the time to search it all on Google, I would appreciate it.**

 **More notes as the story progresses.**

 **So, I shall leave you here until the next chapter.**

 **Adios!**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


	2. Chapter 1 - I'm NOT A Princess!

**I am VERY sorry if this came out late. School's been keeping me to do things in the internet, but I'm back!**

 **Hello** **everyone, and welcome to a new chapter on this story! I really appreciate all the reviews, favorites, and follows on this story! Some even favorited and followed me, too! Thank you very much for your appreciation to me and the story!**

 **Now, here is the first chapter, everyone. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **CARYS**

* * *

 _A long time ago, there was a planet, and it was ruled by a good and lively king and queen._

 _It's name was **Eraklyon**._

 _Queen Bloom and King Sky have been living here a long time ago. They had lifted up the spirits of the people who are living here. Other queens and kings, especially the royal couple's friends, even helped in upgrading the kingdom._

 _Everything was perfect._

 _But... no._

 _A dark entity, "The General of Darkness", General Karmegan, had suddenly attacked one of the royal planets in the Magical Dimension, and was once ruled over by the Queen Stella and King Brandon._

 _Solaria._

 _He attacked and started a war. Millions of lives have been destroyed, houses have turned into rubble, and the kingdom is slowly falling apart._

 _Solaria was destroyed after that._

 _General Karmegan succeeded in destroying it._

 _Stella and her husband had no choice but to leave. They left for Eraklyon, where her dear friend Bloom resides and rules. They were welcomed into the kingdom with open arms._

 _After Solaria's destruction, other planets followed. First it was Melody, home of Queen Musa and King Riven, then Zenith, then Lynphea, and followed many more planets destroyed by Karmegan._

 _Everything was in ruins..._

 _...and Eraklyon was the only planet left._

 _And so, Bloom welcomed every person who had no home left for them. Her people treated them, took care of them in their homes, and made friends with them._

 _This, was how the Winx were reunited._

 _Together, the girls planned on taking down their dreaded enemy, by performing a powerful spell that would make a foe disappear forever. However, the girls have to be careful; the spell might be dangerous, and if not used correctly, not only would it remove a foe, but it would eliminate an entire planet altogether._

 _And so, many years of preparation was done. The Winx formed plans, trained their military, tried to see if the army of their foe was going to come any second..._

 _But one day, Bloom discovered that she was pregnant, and was about to give birth to a child._

 _They never expected this. She wasn't warned about this, but now that she knows, she must leave from duty now._

 _A few months have passed. Bloom gave birth to a healthy little baby girl, whom she and Sky named "Carys"._

 _The other Winx Girls followed, naming their little girls different other names._

 _"Aphrodite", for Stella and Brandon;_

 _"Amanda", for Musa and Riven;_

 _"Priya", for Flora and Helia;_

 _"Nayely", for Tecna and Timmy;_

 _"Kalila", for Aisha and Nabu; and_

 _"Amorette", for Roxy and an unknown father._

 _And so, after the babies are born, time passed by rather quickly. The armies still kept training, the Winx are caring for their babies, and their husbands monitoring every single place in Eraklyon._

 _Until news broke out that General Karmegan is about to attack._

 _This left the whole planet in a rushed manner. The armies have already trained well and ready to fight, and the Winx decided, that for the sake of their beloved children, they would send ships to leave them off to faraway brother and sister planets, where they are much safer._

 _It was true; General Karmegan and his army of darkness finally arrived in Eraklyon, ready to fend off the Winx and defeat them with an iron fist._

 _The war raged on and on. But Eraklyon was losing; the soldiers have been severely reduced, while the army only laughed at this result and still kept on fighting._

 _Until the Winx had enough._

 _All girls are already tempted enough to use the spell against Karmegan, and so they prepared. And as they say, the spell might be dangerous, and instead of bringing down the enemy, it would destroy your own welfare instead._

 _When the girls launched the spell upon Karmegan, though..._

 _...Everyone is not sure what the result is._

 _But, after the spell was unleashed, Eraklyon fell instead of Karmegan. The planet destroyed, the people perished. Even the mighty kings and queens, and even Queen Bloom and King Sky, have been lost in time forever._

 _But Karmegan might still be alive._

 _And he might attack us in the dark._

 _Giving us the same fate as to our brother and sister planets._

* * *

Carys groaned in boredom as she rested her cheek against her propped up hand, listening to that _ever-so-tiring_ trash of a story that she had heard a thousand times already.

"Mom, seriously, this is Agnivo! It's another large universe, mom! We're not gonna suffer the same fate as Eraklyon and the rest of the planets, trust me!" The blonde-haired girl exclaimed, forcefully tugging the bed sheets and covering herself underneath those blue sheets.

"But Carys, the story is true. You are the daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky!" Her mother, Melina, said as she put the book back upon the shelves, looking back at the 16-year old teen.

"Mom. Seriously. I only have two parents, and that's you and dad. Period. No exceptions." Carys retorted irritably, huffing under the bed sheets after hearing the sore excuse again.

 _Ugh, will everyone please stop telling me I'm the daughter of a Queen and King hundreds of years ago? It's creeping me out, really!_

Melina sighed and sat down next to Carys, smiling softly and tapping her daughter. "You may not believe it Carys, but someday you'll discover who you really are, and who you are meant to be."

Carys huffed and stood up from her bed. "Mom, this _is_ who I am! I'm just a simple village girl who does not deserve even the slightest bit of praise, yet everyone thinks I'm this royal princess because of the belief that I am the daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky!" She hugged her mother tightly, pouting. "Stop telling me I'm a royal princess, mom."

Melina giggled and patted the blonde's back, smiling. "Haha. As you wish, princess." She laughed at the joke.

Carys suddenly let go of the hug with a reprimanding look on her eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Mom!"

The 34-year old woman laughed as she kissed Carys' forehead, standing up from the bed and pressing the teen against the bed. "Good night, Firefly." She cooed, kissing Carys' forehead once again.

Carys closed her eyes and hummed. "G'night, mom." She mumbled, before drifting into the dream world.

Melina giggled softly and walked to the door, taking one last look at Carys before turning the lights off. Right now, her body couldn't resist the temptation to sleep, so she walked off to retreat to her own room and get some rest.

 _Tomorrow's going to be a long day._

* * *

"Why, hello Princess Carys!"

"How are you doing today, princess?"

"Let me help you, Princess Carys!"

Carys' eye twitched as the swamp of praises immediately engulfed her as she walked around the market, where lots of people were greeting her with the usual, annoying "Princess" nickname. However, she did not reveal to the people that she was getting sincerely annoyed; she really loved the people around her, really.

The blonde girl sighed as a bunch of kids pointed to her, mentioning her as that sickening name 'princess' again. "Princess Carys is walking around! Let's take a bow!" A little girl shouted to her friends, with a quick bow before laughing and running off.

Carys sighed.

 _It's like they're just mocking me._

As soon as she arrived at the market place, she walked around, smelling the usual stench of the sold meat, fish, fruits, and vegetables that were being stocked on stalls.

Her father should be around here somewhere. She perked her head up to get a better view of the sight ahead.

And she saw him.

A grin was suddenly plastered on her face as she waved her arm, trying to get the attention of her father. "Dad!" She shouted, running off to his fruit stall.

Heinrich, her father, turned his head, then smiled once he saw his daughter. "Why, hello there, princess!" He greeted with a chuckle, as he ruffled Carys' blonde hair. "How's it going?"

Carys scoffed as she shoved her father's hand away. "First, dad, I'm not a princess." She placed the fruits she brought one by one on the front of the stall as he said that. "Second, I'm not a child anymore for you to ruffle my hair. And lastly, I'm doing great. Seeing you is an example that brought my mood up."

Heinrich laughed as he arranged the fruits and vegetables that had been messily placed by his daughter. "Ah, whatever you say, Carys." He reached for his pockets and fished around, handing Carys $60 dollars. "Here, go buy yourself whatever you like."

Carys gratefully took the money and hugged him tightly. "Thanks dad." She said, kissing him on the cheek before running off with a wave of goodbye.

Her blue eyes beamed at the money that she had right now. Carys wondered about what she was going to buy with this. _Food?_ She rubbed at her stomach, but it wasn't growling right now. She shrugged off the idea.

 _Hmm..._ Just as she was about to think of something to buy, the smell of hotdog entered her nostrils.

Carys grinned. _Mmm... I love hotdogs._

 _Fine. Food it is, then._

* * *

 **?**

* * *

An old, hooded woman watched from the distance as she observed a blonde girl, running towards a hotdog stall. She hummed a song with an ancient Eraklyon hymn, her red eyes glowing.

 _"Girl of golden sunshine hair,  
_ _You are supposed to be Queen Bloom's heir,  
The destruction of Eraklyon was anything but fake,  
But your doubting mind didn't know about the planet's fate._

 _Doubt all you want, but you know who you are,  
The daughter of a king and queen who lived long times afar.  
The fate of Agnivo is all in your hands,  
If you procrastinate, the General of Darkness will cover this planet's lands."_

With that, she smirked underneath her hood and ran off into the wild forest. She would expect the girl hear this, even though she is far away and a few meters apart.

 _Carys, former princess of Eraklyon... you shall return to your home._

 _Where you truly belong._

* * *

 **Ah, hello there! Here's the latest chapter, everyone!**

 **Whew, I had a hard time figuring out what to do with this chapter, to be honest. Especially the poem in the end! I couldn't find any rhyming words that would fit. But I think it's already good.**

 **You'll know who that old lady is soon enough.**

 **R &R!**

 _ **\- Jail Rose**_


End file.
